


Last Night Sue

by TheoMiller



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psych Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hangover, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny doesn't remember anything that happened last night. Which is a little concerning, since he's got an eidetic memory and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night Sue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene of the Johnny-as-Shawn fusion, the premise of which is pulled from the episode "Last Night Gus". Almost definitely won't finish the whole case for this one. Just needed Victor waking up to Reed being the big spoon.

Johnny's first thought upon waking is blegggggh. "What did I drink?" He asks, the groan in his voice obvious.

"Why did I drink it WITH you?" Asks Sue from nearby.

Johnny peels his face away from the surface of his desk and looks up at her. She looks like a rat nested in her hair with a few birds for company, and judging by the pink mark on an entire side of her face, she slept at her desk too.

"You look like hell," says Johnny. "God. I feel like hell."

"Why are you wearing a shower cap?" Asks his sister.

He reaches up, and sure enough, that's a shower cap. He tugs it off and sees the name of the motel it came from, but it doesn't light up the way things he observes usually do. "Whaaaaat the hell."

"Johnny. Why are you wearing a necklace that isn't yours?" She continues, staring down at his neck. "And sandals?"

He glances down. There's bling that definitely isn't his around his neck, and he's wearing too tight sandals over his socks.

"Those are not mine," he says. "Where are my shoes? Those were Nike's, man!"

"Are those my Shea infused fuzzy socks?" Demands Sue.

Johnny wiggles his toes. He can't even pass the sock thing off on whatever hellish amount of booze he drank last night. He'd worn them yesterday to the - "The retirement party."

Sue frowns. "That's the last thing I remember too," she says. "Still doesn't explain why you're wearing my socks."

"My soles were feeling dry and neglected," he tells her.

There's another quiet groan, and they both turn to see Victor von Doom stirring on the futon. He freezes when he sees them. "Oh god," he says, "what did I DRINK?"

Someone mumbles sleepily, and then Reed Richards' curly head pops up behind Victor. Attached to his head, rightfully so, if his shoulder, although Johnny nearly doesn't recognize it, since there's not a lab coat covering the joint. A joint which is attached to an arm which is curled around Victor. Reed's arm. Around Victor. None of this makes sense.

"Where's Ben?" Reed asks.

Victor scrambles off the couch so fast that he winds up flat on his fact, sheet tangled around his leg.

Johnny would laugh, but he's too confused. "Why are you snuggling with Reed on the couch in OUR office?"

"I wasn't - I don't SNUGGLE."

"I'm pretty sure that was snuggling," says Reed. His labcoat is draped over the corner lamp, and Victor's tie is looped around the shade and tucked into the coat.

Johnny gets a brief, disjointed flash of someone dancing with the lamp, a bar, a guy in a Hawaiian shirt, an oilslick puddle, a bar, an exit light, Sue's eighth birthday party, the bar... He finds himself with his hand to his head, and everyone is staring at him.

"Nothing," he says.

Sue's eyes flicker over his face. She's the only one who knows that this a lot more concerning than a psychic block.

"I should call Ben," says Reed, interrupting the silent conversation between him and his sister.

Victor immediately snaps, "No!"

"We don't really keep secrets," Reed says.

"None of this leaves this room," says Victor. "Least of all--" he pauses in straightening his unkempt appearance. "Where's my gun?"

Sue glances up. "Fish tank," she says a moment later. She doesn't even bother sounding surprised. Of course, Johnny had put their father's service weapon in her guppy's tank no less than five times. Possibly more. He can't remember.

(He can remember. It's eighteen times in the seven years between the day she got it when they were eleven and the day she moved out of their father's house. She won't give him a key to her apartments, either, citing the eighteen times. Which is ridiculous, because she knows he can pick locks, she was there, she learned too, Easter Sunday when they were eight.)


End file.
